


Дьявол в деталях

by blahblahbayern



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Catholic Character, Crossover, Episode Tag, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Сборник драбблов по Сорвиголове* Суперчувства Мэтта против иллюзий Локи* Мальчик, которого Мэтт спас, узнает его на улице* Сорвиголова против вампиров* Мэтт и Фогги в Salt and Pepper Dinner* Карен и Фогги. Пропущенная сцена





	1. Суперчувства Мэтта против иллюзий Локи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil is in the Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347668) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



Мэтт нетерпеливо ерзает на своей крыше, слушая, как точно-не-бог Тор спорит предположительно с голосом своего магического брата. Остальные Мстители находятся у Тора за спиной и каким-то образом умудряются держать рты на замке во время всей этой мелодрамы.  
  
Он бы оставил их за этим занятием, понимая, насколько превосходят его в силе братья, не веди они свою болтовню посреди разрушенной улицы Адской Кухни, не замечая крики людей вокруг. Мэтт вздыхает, затем поднимается на ноги и спрыгивает в центр дискуссии.  
  
— Вы, парни, уже закончили? — говорит он, игнорируя голос позади себя и поворачиваясь лицом к Тору. — Если нет, то вы заканчиваете сейчас...  
  
Почти как один Мстители делают глубокий шокированный вдох, который перерастает в различные проявления замешательства.  
  
— Иллюзия! — ревет Тор и начинает прыгать на месте. — Локи, покажи себя!  
  
Мэтту хочется удариться головой о стену. Это могло бы быть даже эффективнее.  
  
— Серьезно, забирайте эту драму из _моего_ города. СЕЙЧАС.  
  
— Как ты узнал, что это иллюзия? — спрашивает Старк своим обычным голосом. Должно быть, он без шлема.  
  
— Это было очевидно, — лжет Мэтт.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Серьезно, очевидно, — перебивает его Мэтт. — И совсем не помогает. Вы наводите _панику_ , так что забирайте… — Мэтт раздраженно машет рукой, не собираясь называть Тора богом, но не зная, какой другой термин можно использовать, — … разрушительную семейную драму в какое-то другое место.  
  
Тор начинает спорить с другим голосом в нескольких метрах от него. С тяжёлым вздохом Мэтт хватает кусок дороги, разрушенной Мстителями, и кидает в этот голос. И снова Мстители пугаются, когда он пролетает сквозь… что бы они там ни видели, и приземляется на другой стороне улицы. Прежде чем третий голос может начать говорить и отвлечь Мстителей от ухода, Мэтт хватает еще один кусок асфальта и кидает его на звук сердцебиения.  
  
Локи бранится, и команда как один поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Уберите его из моего города, — рычит Мэтт и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — говорит Старк, и Мэтт тяжело вздыхает. — Как. Ты. Узнал?  
  
Мэтт оборачивается с самой большой ухмылкой на лице:  
  
— Взял. И. Узнал. — Прежде чем они успевают это обдумать, Мэтт вскакивает по пожарной лестнице ближайшего здания.  
  
— Я знаю твой секрет, — шепчет Локи, пока он поднимается на крышу здания.  
  
Мэтт кидает в него отколотый кирпич, не заботясь о том, что этим только подтверждает, что слышит маньяка с противоположной стороны улицы. Локи снова ругается, а Мэтт ухмыляется.


	2. Мальчик, которого Мэтт спас, узнает его на улице

— Эрик! Эрик!  
  
Единственное предупреждение, которое получает Мэтт перед тем, как что-то маленькое, но быстрое врезается в его ноги, это крик отца и запах сахара. Удар сотрясает его, но хватки на руке Фогги достаточно для того, чтобы сохранить вертикальное положение. Мэтт концентрируется на своих чувствах, похлопывая прицепившееся к нему нечто.  
  
Его рука касается детской макушки в тот же момент, когда к ним подбегает мужчина:  
  
— Господи, извините. Эрик, отпусти!  
  
Но Эрик лишь крепче вцепляется, и Мэтту приходится прятать содрогание. Если судить по дыханию, Фогги пытается удержаться от смеха, так что Мэтт в отместку сильнее сжимает его руку. Фогги дергается, и это похоже на победу.  
  
— Ох, мне так жаль. Эрик…  
  
— Это он, пап, — шепчет Эрик, и Мэтт хмурится. Почему этот голос кажется таким знакомым?  
  
Мужчина наклоняется к Эрику:  
  
— Кто, Эрик? — И что-то тяжелое есть в этом голосе. Веселость Фогги исчезает, и он хватает Мэтта за руку.  
  
— Человек, который спас меня. — Мэтт цепенеет, тут же успокаивается, но уже слишком поздно: он слышит, как подскакивает пульс отца Эрика, когда тот понимает, что это значит. Фогги тоже напрягается и притягивает Мэтта ближе.  
  
Отец Эрика выпрямляется:  
  
— Но Вы _слепой_. — Мэтта несколько задевает этот тон, но он проглатывает свой жалкий ответ.  
  
— Слепой. Мэтт Мёрдок, а это мой партнер Фогги Нельсон. — Он протягивает руку — специально подальше от руки мужчины.  
  
— Крейг Фрэнк. — Крейг пожимает руку Мэтта. — Партнер?  
  
— Бизнес-партнер. Мы юристы. — Фогги тоже протягивает руку, а потом переводит взгляд на Эрика, который до сих пор держится за ногу Мэтта. — Ваш сын?  
  
Мэтт чувствует, что Крейг кивает:  
  
— Эрик. Его… похитили несколько месяцев назад. Какие-то русские бандиты. — Его голос срывается. — Я не знаю почему. Но человек в черном… Сорвиголова. Он вернул его мне. Вернул его домой живым.  
  
— Похоже, он настоящий герой, — тихо говорит Фогги, постепенно ослабляя хватку на Мэтте.  
  
— Да. — От изумления в голосе Крейга у Мэтта на душе становится теплее. — Если бы я только мог его отблагодарить…  
  
Мэтт пожимает плечами:  
  
— Уверен, он знает. — Он вырывает руку из хватки Фогги и наклоняется к Эрику. Он осторожно отцепляет от себя мальчика, но быстро опускается на колени, чтобы его глаза оказались на одном уровне с глазами Эрика.  
  
Тогда он снимает очки и слышит, что Эрик ухмыляется.  
  
— Привет. Я Мэтт. Не думаю, что нас представляли друг другу.  
  
— Я Эрик. Ты спас меня.  
  
— Эрик… — начинает Крейг, которому хорошо видны невидящие глаза Мэтта.   
  
Эрик шмыгает носом, и Мэтт уже _знает_ , что ничто не убедит мальчика в том, что он неправ, и именно поэтому Мэтт дал ему увидеть свои глаза. Но он не собирается позволять Крейгу думать, что его сын лжет или ошибается.  
  
— Да. — Он кладет руку Эрику на плечо, игнорируя недоверчивое пыхтение Крейга. — Ты вел себя очень смело.  
  
Эрик бросается на Мэтта с неожиданными объятиями:  
  
— Ты вырубил всех плохих! — Он отстраняется. — Это они сделали такое с твоими глазами?  
  
Мэтт качает головой:  
  
— Это случилось давно.  
  
— О. — Дыхание Крейга изменилось, словно он что-то понял. — Эрик говорил, что глаза его спасителя выглядели как-то странно.  
  
— Что ж, Мэтт слепой, — бормочет Фогги, дергая Мэтта за плечо. — Дружище, нам нужно идти, если мы не хотим опоздать.  
  
Мэтт кивает:  
  
— Окей. — Он позволяет Эрику обнять себя еще раз. — Можешь сохранить секрет? Можешь пообещать никому обо мне не рассказывать?  
  
— Я никому не расскажу, — кивает Эрик. — Обещаю.  
  
— Мы оба обещаем, — добавляет Крейг, протягивая руку для еще одного рукопожатия, когда Мэтт встаёт. — Я обещаю. И если когда-нибудь Вам что-нибудь пона…   
  
Мэтт качает головой:  
  
— Мне ничего не нужно. Только чтобы Ваш сын был в безопасности. — С этими словами он уходит, Фогги — за ним следом.  
  
Ни Крейг, ни Эрик не двигаются с места, пока чувства Мэтта все ещё могут их распознать.


	3. Сорвиголова против вампиров

— Будет офигенно.

Мэтт толкает Фогги плечом. Фогги толкается в ответ, но осторожно, чтобы Мэтт не выпустил его локоть. Они направляются в Josie's, где собираются встретиться с Карен, чтобы отметить свою последнюю победу в суде, воссоздав одну из своих лучших (и худших) университетских вечеринок.

— Будет _в точности_ , как тогда, — отвечает он с каменным лицом. — Но если тебя стошнит на мою кровать в этот раз, я тебя стукну.

Фогги просто смеется, и Мэтту лишь остается качать головой в ответ на выходки своего друга. Тем временем шаги у них за спиной привлекают его внимание. Еще не понимая почему, Мэтт прислушивается к ним.

Мужчина и женщина, если судить по голосам и обуви, которые он слышит. Шепчутся об ужине: мужчина хочет что-то посытнее, но женщине хочется чего-то легкого? Мэтт хмурится, понимая, что их речь странная, но есть кое-что еще...

 _Подождите-ка. Что?_ Мэтт кусает губы и успокаивает свое сердцебиение, когда волна страха накрывает его из-за угрозы, притаившейся в голосах пары.

— Фогги, кто позади нас?

Настолько прислушиваясь, Мэтт слышит движение воздуха, когда Фогги бросает взгляд через плечо.

— Думаю, какая-то парочка. Они прям прилипли друг к другу, похоже, кто-то кого-то целует в щеку или типа того. Ох, прямо на людях. Так завидую, что ты не видишь это, чува…

— Я не слышу их сердцебиений, — шепчет Мэтт, и кто-то из пары (может быть, женщина?) резко поворачивает голову. _Дьявол бродит среди нас._

— Упс, — шепчет она. — Думаю, слепой раскрыл нас.

То, что должно произойти, доходит до Мэтта в ту же секунду:

— Фогги, беги! — Он крепче сжимает руку Фогги, и они обращаются в бегство, направляясь к ближайшей известной Мэтту церкви. Он понятия не имеет, что за твари гонятся за ними, но если он сможет доставить Фогги в безопасное место, то тогда сможет увести этих монстров. То, что это демоны, только начало до него доходить, но Мэтт <i>доверяет</i> своим способностям. Они никогда не ошибаются.

Им удается пробежать пять шагов перед тем, как Мэтт слышит движение воздуха, подсказывающее, что кто-то собирается прыгнуть на него, и он бросается на землю, утягивая Фогги за собой. Женщина пролетает у них над головами, но кубарем падает на землю и с шипением подпрыгивает.

— Святое дерьмо, — шепчет Фогги, и Мэтт буквально ощущает его страх.

— Не совсем, — говорит мужчина у них за спиной, и Мэтт чувствует, как Фогги вздрагивает. — Мы на другой стороне.

Дорога к церкви заблокирована. Если бы Мэтт только мог отвлечь их на мгновение, у Фогги был бы шанс…

— Слепой думает о побеге, — смеется женщина, и Фогги крепче сжимает его руку — как если бы думал, что Мэтт мог бросить его.

— Как будто мы его не поймаем. — Мужчина подходит сзади, и Мэтт считает шаги, оттягивая до самого последнего момента.

Он атакует, вкладывая в пинок всю силу. Кажется, это не производит эффекта, на который рассчитывает Мэтт, но мужчина с удивлением шипит. Мэтт пользуется моментом, чтобы кинуться на женщину, в процессе вырывая свою руку у Фогги.

— Фогги, беги! В церковь!

Мэтт слышит, как сердце Фогги сжимается от неожиданности, прежде чем тот поднимается на ноги. Однако, он не успевает убежать — мужчина уже там и хватает его за горло. Мэтт хочет броситься на помощь, но все его внимание занято женщиной, которую он пытается удержать. Но, кажется, это у него не особенно получается, несмотря на то, что она вдвое меньше его. Черт.

Она кое-как высвобождает руки и толкает его. Мэтт летит спиной вперед, и только быстрый поворот позволяет избежать перелома.

От боли, впрочем, это не спасает.

— Смелая зверушка. Отличный выбор, — говорит мужчина, когда женщина, схватив за горло, поднимает Мэтта на ноги, перекрывая доступ кислорода. Фогги вырывается, насколько это вообще возможно из подобной хватки. — Ты всегда выбираешь лучшие блюда.

— Потом дам тебе попробовать, — говорит женщина, и Мэтт чувствует вкус ее желания и слышит ее взволнованное дыхание несмотря на стук в голове. Она шипит, и в этот раз Мэтт слышит, как воздух проходит у нее между зубами. Он хмурится, потому что с этим звуком что-то не так.

— На что он хмурится? — Фогги делает судорожный глоток воздуха, когда его роняют на землю. Мэтт пытается повернуть голову и уставиться на мужчину, когда тот подходит к нему, но не может пошевелиться в руках этой женщины. Становится очень сложно думать, очень сложно фокусироваться.

Его рука обвисает и задевает карман, в котором лежат его четки. Он запускает в него руку— это выходит как-то неосознанно, когда женщина, приоткрыв рот, наклоняется, а Фогги с ужасом _кричит_.

Мэтт вонзает крест со своих четок в женщину, когда ее зубы начинают впиваться ему в шею, и крики Фогги тонут в ее вопле. Она выпускает его и он давится воздухом, постепенно возвращающимся в легкие. Однако уже в следующую секунду он на коленях и ползет к Фогги, выставляя руку с чётками вперёд.

— Католик, — рычит мужчина, и Мэтт переводит четки в его сторону, ухмыляясь, когда тот шипит и отскакивает. Женщина все ещё на земле, хотя ее крики постепенно утихают.

Фогги встречает его на полпути и они помогают друг другу подняться — четки Мэтта все это время между ними и _вампирами._

— Не могу поверить, что это сработало! — Голос Фогги дрожит от ужаса, но он жив. — Никогда не был так рад тому, что ты католик, Мэтт.

Мэтт не отвечает, пока они шаг за шагом отступают к церкви, оставляя монстров в темноте.


	4. Мэтт и Фогги в Salt and Pepper Dinner

Это глупо. Это несерьёзно. Они выше этого.

Это три песни за доллар на одном из тех старых музыкальных автоматов, которые нельзя остановить или переключить, и у Фогги... У Фогги нет выбора.

— Да! У них есть What's New Pussycat. У них она есть. Мэтт, будет просто волшебно.

Мэтт только улыбается, своей привычной простой улыбкой, но Фогги замечает озорной блеск в его глазах. Это чарующе.

— У меня семь по доллару. Божечки, у меня семь баксов. Будет офигенно.

Фогги начинает вбивать песню так быстро, как только может, пока никто не заметил. Он запихивает седьмую монету, когда Мэтт останавливает его за руку.

— Подожди секундочку. Выбери другую песню. — Он наклоняет голову. — У них есть It's Not Unusual?

Фогги рад, что Мэтт не видит его лица, потому что он уверен, что у него реально глаза сердечками, настолько он восхищён:

— Ты ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЙ! — Фогги забивает остальные песни и ведёт Мэтта к столику, откуда ему будет всех видно, а Мэтту — слышно их реакции, не находясь при этом ни у кого на виду.

Веселье начинается через пять минут.

Фогги никогда не видел, как взрослые люди плачут от облегчения, но они плачут, когда начинает играть It's Not Unusual.

Он не видит, как они снова плачут от облегчения, когда автомат выключают из розетки, но это из-за того, что он со смеху упал со стула, а Мэтт пытается его поднять, избегая той же участи.


	5. Карен и Фогги. Пропущенная сцена

— Карен? — она слышит недоумение в голосе Фогги, пока тот открывает ей дверь. — Что ты здесь делаешь?   
  
— Ты мне нужен. — Не дожидаясь ответа, Карен проходит мимо него в его квартиру. Фогги запирает дверь и тут же оказывается рядом с ней.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
Карен закусывает губу:  
  
— Всё. Всё. Всё разваливается на части, Фогги.  
  
Он смотрит на нее круглыми от ужаса глазами:  
  
— Карен, что случилось? — Он усаживает ее на диван и садится перед ней на колени. — Что не так?   
  
Она пристально на него смотрит:  
  
— Ты… Мир развалился, и нам нужно как-то с этим справиться, но ты просто… Не с нами. — Она качает головой. — И мне все равно, кто это начал, но вам с Мэттом нужно разобраться между собой…   
  
Он мгновенно убирает с нее руки:  
  
— Я не гото…   
  
— … пока это его не убило, — продолжает Карен, словно Фогги ничего и не сказал. — Или меня, — допускает она слабым голосом. — Мы сражаемся с монстром, но мы не…   
  
— Убило? — перебивает Фогги, и Карен встречается с ним взглядом. — Карен, что?  
  
Она качает головой. Карен не может сказать ему или Мэтту, что произошло, но она _знает_ , что случится, если Мэтт поведет себя легкомысленно в своем расследовании, что, учитывая его настроение, весьма вероятно. Что также может случиться с ним из-за ее неосторожности. Она не собирается набрасываться на Фогги с кулаками прямо сейчас. Уж точно не пока его жизнь в такой же опасности.  
  
— Мы не можем сделать это в одиночку, Фогги. Я не могу, Мэтт точно не может. Ты _нужен_ нам. Но ты не с нами, и это _ужасно_.  
  
— Я не нужен Мэтту. — Он встает и направляется к двери.  
  
Карен давит всхлип, вспоминая слезы Мэтта на своем плече.  
  
— Еще как нужен. Ты нужен ему так сильно, а меня недостаточно.  
  
Через мгновение Фогги снова становится на колени, положив руки ей на плечи:  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— Не могу. Я не могу, — бормочет она и повисает у него на руках. Он обнимает ее, как она обнимала Мэтта час назад, и она не может больше сдерживаться. Карен теряет контроль над слезами и начинает плакать.  
  
— Все в порядке. Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — отвечает она сквозь слёзы. — Все это неправильно, и никто, кажется, не хочет это исправить. И все становится только _хуже_ , но никто не замечает или всем все равно. Точно не ты. — Она чувствует, как он вздрагивает, но не может заставить себя думать об этом.  
  
Через какое-то время он отстраняется и смотрит ей в глаза:  
  
— Я попытаюсь. Я могу… Я не буду обещать, что смогу, но я попытаюсь. Я попытаюсь все исправить.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет она, опять повисая у него на руках. — Спасибо.  
  
Это начало. Возможно, скоро мир снова обретет смысл.


End file.
